


Perfect Job

by Tails_for_Fairies



Series: Fairy Tail Side Characters Week [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I AM SORRY, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails_for_Fairies/pseuds/Tails_for_Fairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail Side Characters Week: Day Five - The Best Day<br/>~~~~~<br/>Nab finds a job. One that only he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Job

Winter was upon them, and in there dreary day there was a spark of hope for one man in particular. Nab Lasaro. It had been a quiet day, but then Mirajane had erupted into laughter by the bar, flickering through the new pile of job requests; a sardonic laugh filling the air and the people of the Guild muttered their condolences to one another in the event that it was one of them that would be dragged into one of her schemes - though all could agree that something bad was going to happen once she got her hands on the person she was cackling over. "Nab, dearest~!" The sing-song voice that the woman summoned the Seith Mage with made the room shudder, and the rounded man turned away from his conversation with Romeo to face the Devil, trying desperately to suppress the shaking in his body.

"Yes, Miss Mira?" Nab ignored Warren who was shouting calming things in his mind in favour of focusing on the preditorial look that was being directed at him, and he felt himself wince at the appraising look in the woman's eyes. "What do you need?" Taking the few steps to reach the wooden confinement that the barmaid was still holding herself behind - it was not a stretch for Nab to see her vaulting it just to get to him.

There was a thoughtfully cruel twist to the pout that was being given to him, and Mirajane thrust the paper from the pile into his hands with a careless strength that pushed Nab back. "Read this." Mirajane immediately began sorting through the papers, writing on them every now and then when she found one that she thought would fit a person.

Nab straightened the paper and glanced over the words, and then with a keener gaze analysed what was written on the page with a giddiness that he had not felt in years. "Is this what I think it is?" With a hurried childishness Nab thrust the paper back at Mirajane, and the people of the Guild wondered what it was that had caused Nab to rock on the soles of his sandals, and wide and beaming smile on his face.

Bickslow watched from the upper levels with a smile on his face as he watched the happy glow in the soul of his fellow Seith Mage - for it was a lost thing on that one. Bickslow could also guess what the job entailed, but the buzzing that was welling up in the Animal Seith Mage's Magic, and it was a beautiful thing to see Seith Magic as it was, a dangerous, glowing, soft thing that dazzled with ideas and possibilities.

Mirajane flicked her wrist in the Accounts Book and lifted the stamp to the paper, pressing it down until a seal was laid to rest upon it. "Be back soon, Nab!" With a seconds thought Mirajane added more to it, giggling as the man ran from the room, skipping along the way, "Have fun!"

Nab ignored the calls of those around him, and the grumbles that were given when it was realised that there would be no punishment for him. Warren shouted at him, and all that was received back was "A job! A job!". The autumn-winter air invaded the room, and despite his daring clothing nab was not to be stopped in his excitement. "I'm going on a special job!" The people of Magnolia watched in distress as one of the Mages - one of their protectors - ran through the town as though a mad man. "One that only I can do!"

From the Guild hall the Dragon Slayers listened as the man rushed from the town, not bothering to go to the train station, and as he shouted "This is the best day ever!", the laughed as he ran headlong into a tree and continued on his way.

* * *

_Help Needed!_

_Madam La Veille-Barbe's pet dog has been killed in recent weeks,_   
_And her Ladyship has found herself in distress at the feeling that the_   
_dog is still very much alive in spirit._   
_An **animal shaman**  is needed to contact the animal and to help is pass on._

_Reward: 6,000,000Jewels_   
_Location: Ranunculus City_


End file.
